Draco Malfoy's:Order of the Phoenix
by Oblivion
Summary: Draco is entering is 5th year…there aren’t much fics out there that write about Draco’s relationship with the other Slytherins, or when they do it’s just angst!! Sooo, here is one!! Draco & Slytherins…no angst…guaranteed. r&r.
1. Note To Self:Arm wrestle BAD

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything.  
  
Authors Note: I've finally decided to do a Draco Malfoy/Slytherin/Friendship fic!! Now that was a mouthful. Don't worry it will still be the ordinary Harry Potter plot!! But I've been reading other fics and nearly all of them have Draco with idiots as friends, that are not even friends!! Confusing, I know. Draco seems like the type that has friends and not just some lonely kid. Read the books!! You'll get my drift. Sooo, I've decided to go with a different style. He's still the same person and everything, but it will just be centred on him and the Slytherins. I still love Harry & Gang!! I'm just trying something different!!  
  
Cheers, Oblivion.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Master Malfoy!" Draco Malfoy heard a shrill voice call to him, most presumably one of the many house elves the Malfoy Manor housed.  
  
Draco groaned, whenever him came home from his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which he boarded at all year, his parents made him get up so dammed early! What for? Boring Wizarding conferences that his father thought would be a good start for his Ministry career. This time a least it was different.  
  
"It's time to get up!" Bobby, the house elf was pulling out expensive cloaks from one of Draco's walk in wardrobes. Bobby was dressed in a simple apron that looked like it was in need of wash. His bright green eyes were busily darting around the room and all of him for that matter.  
  
Draco gracefully pulled himself from his four poster bed and picked up the clothing Bobby had set up for him. His clothes were all black and would have cost a fortune; but then again a Malfoy never dressed in anything less. He walked up to his silver plated mirror and looked in. He had changed over the summer. He was no longer skinny and weak, instead he had managed to grow some muscles and could easily challenge that Muggle-loving Weasely fool to, what was it? A muggle term? That's it a punch on, that's what Greg said it was called anyway. His white blonde hair now had a silver tinge too it and in the Sun it looked all the way silver. His eyes were now a stormy unbreakable icy blue-grey colour, which could make any shiver at a single glance.  
  
Today he was going back to Hogwarts to start his fifth year after a long summer break. His parents seemed to block him off all summer, always having meetings behind locked doors with who knows whom. He suspected it to Death Eater meetings but his father had never openly said to that him he was actually a Death Eater. Sure, he had been brought about around with Dark Arts and occasionally his parents gave him lessons. He did know that both his parents detested Muggles and Muggle-Borns but he never.  
  
"Master Malfoy, I have news for you. "Bobby walked into Draco's room.  
  
"Yes? What do you want?" Draco said icily.  
  
"Master and Mistress said to tell you that they wont be seeing you off today and they have other business to attend to." Bobby said carefully not to raise Draco's deadly temper that he had to seem to have picked up over the summer.  
  
"What? Tell me, haven't you said that line for the last four years?! And what about all those other times?!" Draco yelled. His parents were always doing this but there was an advantage. "No, that's okay. Tell my parents, that I won't them to raise my bank vaults to five more. Full of gold and no sickles. If they don't, they can forget about me coming home. Remember those words, elf."  
  
"Yes, Master. The carriage is waiting outside for you." Bobby bowed at Draco and disappeared through the door.  
  
  
  
Platform 9 ¾ was full of people saying goodbye to their children or their parents. Draco frowned at them and slowly made his way to the train. He was prefect this year, which was no surprise, and an even more of a surprise is that he had tied at top of the year. Stuff that Granger.  
  
He got on the train and glided through it with his held head high. He passed Potter, Weasley and Granger and gave a smirk; it grew even larger when he saw stare he got from Granger who was blushing deep red. He would come back later to them. It was so fun annoying those who were beneath him.  
  
"Hey! Drac!" Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabble, his two best friends, came up to him with a grin.  
  
"Looking good, who you trying to impress?" Gregory nicknamed Greg by his friends said.  
  
"You of course. Who else? Let's go and find a compartment." Draco pushed his bulky friends along.  
  
Once they had found a compartment Draco sprawled himself over one of the seats and yawned. Another year of school and Father still hadn't bought him a racing broom! He was pulled from his thoughts when the compartment door opened and Pansy Parkinson came in with Blaise Zabini.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was a 5th year Slytherin, the same house as Draco was in. She had long dark brown hair and could beat Draco' s sneer any day. Blaise Zabini was Pansy's best friend and came from a wealthy pureblood family.  
  
"Good Morning." Pansy said lamely sitting down. Blaise followed her.  
  
"Drac, I heard that there is new DDA professor. How long do you think they will last?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Ha! So they got a new professor. I reckon they won't last week." Blaise added.  
  
"I agree. Probably hired a vampire because they couldn't get no one else." Draco said back to Vincent. They continued talking until the lunch tray came along. After eating, he started an arm wrestle with Greg, to whom he lost several times, and when Blaise asked to join her with one but he took one glance at Vincent, who she had just wrestled, holding his arm in pain and he declined.  
  
Soon the familiar outline of Hogwarts came up to the train.  
  
  
  
Remember to review!! Do you think I should continue?? Or not?? Tell me!! 


	2. Food Fight!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.  
  
A/N- Hey! I'm back again.Thank-you Carly for your last review. I love reviews, so far I only have one!! Remember to review!!  
  
Summary: Draco is entering is 5th year.there aren't much fics out there that write about Draco's relationship with the other Slytherins, or when they do it's just angst!! Sooo, here is one!! Draco & Slytherins.no angst.guaranteed. r&r!!  
  
I've finally decided to do a Draco Malfoy/Slytherin/Friendship fic!! Now that was a mouthful. Don't worry it will still be the ordinary Harry Potter plot!! But I've been reading other fics and nearly all of them have Draco with idiots as friends, that are not even friends!! Confusing, I know. Draco seems like the type that has friends and not just some lonely kid. Read the books!! You'll get my drift. Sooo, I've decided to go with a different style. He's still the same person and everything, but it will just be centred on him and the Slytherins. I still love Harry & Gang!! I'm just trying something different!!  
  
Cheers, Oblivion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Two.  
  
'Back to Hogwarts' Draco thought as his walked into the Great Hall for his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he passed the Gryffindor table Draco raised his head high and gave them a condescending glare. He looked up at the ceiling; it had thousands and thousands of stars brightening up the dark background.  
  
The four different house tables: Gryffindor Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin filled the room, with the teachers' table at the front looking down on everyone. His eyes rested on Professor Snape the Head of Slytherin and Potions Master who gave him a curt nod. It was no secret the Snape favoured his own house to any of the others and never missed a chance to give out points to Slytherin. He took his eyes of the professor and looked at the house on the opposite side of the room. Gryffindor.  
  
He caught Wealsey's eye and smirked while Weasley mouthed 'slimy git' at him. He did a hurt expression at him and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. By this time most of Gryffindor were looking at him while Draco continued his crying routine at Weasley. Some Slytherins near him laughed.  
  
A 'click' of a goblet stopped Draco's expression as the wide doors opened to reveal the new first year students. Most had excited looks on their face as they surveyed the room. The old Sorting Hat was as always, sat on a three-legged stool.  
  
"Let the sorting begin!" Dumbledore shouted merrily. Dumbledore was the Headmaster and was portrayed to be eccentric but Draco thought him as a crazy old fool. He had a long silver beard and wore half moon speckles. He frowned at him and looked down at his empty plate wishing for some food.  
  
The sorting went on without much concentration from Draco and not long after he was pushed up the table to give room to the new first years. After the sorting food appeared on the tables and there was a rush to grab some. The hall erupted in noise, as everyone began talking to friends about the holidays and what not.  
  
"Food! Food! Food! How I missed you!" Greg said stuffing lamb into his mouth. Draco grinned; Greg was always like this anytime he ate. He knew everything when it came to food. Vincent began cheering as he also began stuffing food down his mouth. Pansy laughed and threw carrot at him, which happened to land on Draco's silver locks.  
  
"So you think you can throw food at me? Well, take this!" Draco said picking up his spoon filling it up with peas. He let go of his spoon and threw the peas at Pansy. Blaise started laughing as well as Greg and Vincent.  
  
"That's it blondie! Bring it on!" Pansy yelled with a grin on her face. She picked up a potato and launched it off to Draco's face. Nearly everyone now was watching with amused looks.  
  
"Well come on and bring it on!" Draco yelled back grabbing two potatoes this time and throwing it back to Pansy. After many potatoes, carrots and peas bot Pansy and Draco had managed to cover themselves with the most of hall cheering. Snape and the other professors sent them a glare and they both sat down quickly before either of them could receive a detention  
  
"Excitement abounds." Dumbledore said mysteriously, "But back to school business. Most of you should know that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, hence the name, but for the first years I will say it again. Remember the House Cup! Collecting house points might secure your house as the winners so remember. Quidditch is on this year so get you're brooms out! Also I will announce the new house captains. They are as follows: Harry Potter, Gryffindor! James Spencer, Ravencalw! Charlotte Smith, Hufflepuff and Draco Malfoy, Slytherin! You now may go back to your common rooms. Prefects lead the first years to their common room. That is all"  
  
Cheers went through the hall as the house congratulated their captains. Draco was smirking as various Slytherins congratulated him. Captain. This year Slytherin was going to win. People began walking to the exit but Draco stayed back with his friends for a while.  
  
"Go Draco!" Pansy said flicking a bit of carrot out of her hair onto Draco. He smirked at her and stood, up wrapping his arms around her. Of course Draco had mixed food all over his robes, so when he pulled back from her Pansy charmed cleaned robes now had a collage of food on it. Draco smirked.  
  
"Draco!" Pansy screamed.  
  
"Sorry, got to go. Don't want the first years getting lost now do we?" Draco said beckoning the first years to follow him.  
  
Draco left the hall before Pansy could run after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* How is it? Do you agree with me? Or am I the only one? Review and tell me!! So much unanswered questions. 


	3. Draco and Alarm Clock Don't Mix

Disclaimer: *crying* Noooooooo!! I still own nothing!! It is such a cruel world.  
  
A/N- More questions!! Will they ever stop!! I don't know if I should turn this into a romance, what do you think?? If so what pairing?? Does anybody have a request for any character?? Coz if you do I'll add 'im in for you, free of charge too!! Third chapter!! Hope you all like it and remember to review!!  
  
Summary: Draco is entering is 5th year.there aren't much fics out there that write about Draco's relationship with the other Slytherins, or when they do it's just angst!! Sooo, here is one!! Draco & Slytherins.no angst.guaranteed. r&r!!  
  
As always: I've finally decided to do a Draco Malfoy/Slytherin/Friendship fic!! Now that was a mouthful. Don't worry it will still be the ordinary Harry Potter plot!! But I've been reading other fics and nearly all of them have Draco with idiots as friends, that are not even friends!! Confusing, I know. Draco seems like the type that has friends and not just some lonely kid. Read the books!! You'll get my drift. Sooo, I've decided to go with a different style. He's still the same person and everything, but it will just be centred on him and the Slytherins. I still love Harry & Gang!! I'm just trying something different!!  
  
Cheers, Oblivion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three  
  
'Beep.'  
  
Ignore it Draco, it will go away.  
  
'Beep.'  
  
Keep ignoring.  
  
'Beep.'  
  
It will stop. Just remember to keep ignoring.  
  
'Beep"  
  
Alright, you asked for it.  
  
Draco leaped out of bed, his hair sticking up in all directions and his eyes blazing with fury. He grabbed the offender, which for some reason just had to be Draco's new expensive Wizardry Alarm Clock TM with 'digital time for easier access' and 'also with fifteen different alarm styles so you can wake up with a sound you wanna hear'. But that didn't matter right now.  
  
He ran into the 5th year's bathrooms and with one throw his alarm clock was now at the murky depths of a Slytherin toilet.  
  
Draco sighed. No more rotten alarm clocks to wake him up anymore. He grudgingly made his way back to his bed and collapsed on the silk sheets. He was finally about to close his eyes we a hard lump landed on his bed making Draco sit straight up in surprise. He looked at the familiar face.  
  
"Didn't think I could find my way into your dormitory now did you?" Pansy said almost gleefully.  
  
"No, with all those brain cells missing form your brain I would've thought it impossible." Draco drawled, "But then since we are in the same house and outside of my door it says: 5th Year Boys Dormitories, I will let you figure it out."  
  
"Have it you're way then. I got up early this morning and guess who I saw?" Pansy said.  
  
"Santa?" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"No it was the Easter Bunny. Anyway, I saw scar-face and his merry little gang of filth. You should have seen Granger's hair it was like puffball incorporated!" Pansy laughed.  
  
"That reminds me. We have Care of Magical Creatures today. I wonder what beast we will be working today with? Maybe a killer half giant? Wait I forgot, we already work one!" Draco smirked and Pansy laughed again.  
  
"Well we better get going. C'mon." Pansy jumped off the bed and went through the door.  
  
Draco groaned as he got out of bed for the second time today, both times unwillingly also.  
  
After he had finished getting ready and glided up to the Slytherin table for breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ hehehehehe, how was it? TELL ME AND REVIEW!! 


	4. The Rest of the Day: Draco's Style

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Anything. *still crying* But if J.K Rowling wants to give me any part of it I'm open. ^_~  
  
A/N- Hey, back with chapter four. Thank-you all of you for reviewing!! Remember I appreciate any reviews!! That's the motto: r&r!!  
  
Summary: Draco is entering is 5th year.there aren't much fics out there that write about Draco's relationship with the other Slytherins, or when they do it's just angst!! Sooo, here is one!! Draco & Slytherins.no angst.guaranteed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Draco came onto the frosted grounds flanked by Greg and Vincent. The other Slytherins were probably already at the Care of Magical Creatures classroom, err, I mean hut, house thing. He shook his head how did that man, giant, um, half man. Hell! It was all too confusing!  
  
The three reached the, erm, the thing, place, um, whatever it was! Draco thought angrily. This is not helping at all. He was meet with Hagrid who was standing in front of the class.  
  
"Good. Everybody's 'ere. This 'ear were all goin' try something different. Centaurs." Hagrid's speech created a few gasps, "Now, Centaurs are almost impossible to find so we're just goin' have to make to do with books and photos for a couple of lessons but, I've managed to full some strings. So, in a few weeks, only for one lessons mind you, we'll have a real Centaur!" The class looked excited and surprised. Even Draco was, Centaurs are mysterious and secretive and were hardly ever seen by humans.  
  
"As I said the next lessons will be spent studyin' up on them so we know all there is to know 'bout them. We don't want any mix ups or mistakes, do we?" Hagrid said as the class nodded. Draco noticed that there were huge crates behind Hagrid and his heart stopped as he remembered last year, the whole class looked like they were too. 'No, No, No' Draco thought.  
  
"Ahh, I see everybody's lookin' at the crates. You see there full of Willows. Willows are small creatures and why I've got them is because they're great bug repellents. The school gardens seem to be getting' eaten, we don't want that. This lessons we're all goin' to plant them. Easy, all you have to do is dig a small hole, place them in and they'll do the rest. The shovels are at the back so you all better get diggin'." Hagrid said as he began to open the crates.  
  
"No we really don't want the gardens getting eaten. We care so much about them, mmmmm all that broccoli." Draco said sarcastically. The Slytherins sniggered.  
  
"Didn't know you cared, Malfoy." Potter said coldly.  
  
"Hey it's Potter, how did you're plastic surgery go? Not to well I say. You still have that scar and yes, don't worry ugly would still say that you're ugly." Draco smirked at Harry.  
  
Ron looked like he would jump on Draco right there and then if it weren't for that both Hermione and Harry were holding onto the back of his robes. Ron's face was red with anger.  
  
"He's not worth it Ron." Hermione hissed.  
  
"What she means Weasley is that you're not worth it but that's nothing new." Blaise said scathingly.  
  
"All of you should really check up on who's not worth it because it definitely doesn't relate to you." Hermione said. Draco's eyes met Hermione's and they held a brief staring contest before Hermione looked down, a blush coming onto her cheeks.  
  
The argument was stopped when Hagrid called them over to the crates which he had just finished opening. The class cautiously went over, last year's events thick in their heads.  
  
Draco looked over into the crate. The Willow reminded him of a racoon, but smaller in size. The Willows were all pure black; their front paws had deadly long claws. Hagrid said that is what made them such good diggers. Trust Hagrid to go for the dangerous creatures.  
  
"Their all friendly, so you don't need to worry 'bout getting' bitten. Once you've finished diggin' carefully pick 'em up, make sure it's by the waist and place 'em in the hole. Everybody got that? Good." Hagrid said.  
  
Hagrid handed him a shovel and pointed to a section of the garden were he was to dig. But as Draco had never dug a hole in his whole entire life and had also never held a shovel, he knew he wasn't going to go very well.  
  
"Um, this can't be that hard." Draco muttered to himself. He held the shovel by the handle, pulled it up and hit the ground with it. No hole. He tried it again and with some Slytherins staring at him, he decided that he was doing it wrong.  
  
After Greg had show and told him how to do it Draco finally had dug a hole. He went to the crate and picked up a Willow, its fur was smooth and at some time he thought it was going to slip out of his hand. Once the Willow was placed in the hole it quickly began to dig and soon it was buried under the ground out of sight.  
  
A bell rang across the school grounds signally the end of the lesson. Draco began to walk back up to the castle giving the Gryffindors one last glare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW *please?* 


	5. Mixing Potions

Disclaimer: I do not anything!!  
  
Authors Note: I'm back again!! Miss me?? *people in crowd move away* . . . Thank-you for all you're support!! And for that I've decided to bring back another chapter of . . .!!  
  
Draco Malfoy's: Order Of The Phoenix.  
  
(: The fifth book is being released on the 21st of June 2003!! Just thought I let y'all know.  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Draco groaned inwardly, right now his was in Potions class and stuck with Potter! Of all people . . . Just looking at his face made him sneer. But then mother always did say that sneering caused wrinkles so to be on the safe side, he thought, a glare would be good enough.  
  
As part of the 'Inter-House Relationship Scheme', set up by of course Dumbledore, houses had to join together in classes. But that definitely wasn't working. Potter had obliviously never been told that sneer's cause wrinkles because that was all he was doing since the both were assigned as partners.  
  
Serves him right.  
  
He was cut off by Professor Snape who had just finished his speech about the Isotope Liquor. All he managed to get that the Isotope Liquor can enable you to 'mind-speak' with you're adjoining partner; something he was not looking forward to. And as that was all he had heard he knew he was in dead meat when Potter asked him place all the ingredients in the potion after he had finished cutting them up.  
  
"Of course Potter. That is if you do all the right measurements." Draco replied coolly covering his uncertainty. There wasn't a special order of the ingredients, right?  
  
"Look who's talking." Potter said with a full on face sneer. The wrinkles!  
  
"I do believe it is you that is talking or could I be hearing things?" Draco said. What does he read? 'The One Liners Guide'? That would be right, he always has one of those.  
  
Potter frowned but started to work on the ingredients. Draco held his tongue. Right now he would probably be at war with Potter now but he had bigger things on his mind. Potter was nearly finishing with the ingredients so he had to act fast.  
  
"That's it Potter. I'll take that and put it in there. Some of that too. No wait, more of that. Finished. Seriously Potter, it took you ages doing that is it some sort of curse that was given to you with the horrid scar?" Draco leaned back confidently. Good save, Draco.  
  
Potter on the other hand turned white with his eyes widening slowly. Draco followed his shocked gaze to their cauldron and it was not a sight that Draco wanted to see again. The cauldron was all green with sickening green bubbles popping from it, a low gurgling sound was coming about of it and it seemed that it was growing louder by the second.  
  
The class was also watching the cauldron in a fixated stare. It was going blow. . .  
  
"Run!" Everyone yelled in unison as chairs were pushed aside and people ran to the exit. But it was too late, BANG!!  
  
Suddenly everything was covered in thick green goo. Draco choked as goo got caught in his mouth and fluorescent green blurred his vision.  
  
A person slammed into him causing his to land on his back making him slide in an ungracefully manner with the person still on top with him.  
  
"Malfoy!" A feminine voice spluttered. He looked up to find a very green, well everything was green but that wasn't the point, Hermoine Granger.  
  
"Granger would you mind?" He said pointedly. Granger mumbled something but slid off.  
  
"What happened? Someone must have really messed up. The Isotope Liquor is not even an offensive potion! " Granger gasped.  
  
"Yes, Know- It- All Granger enlightens us." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"It's just that I read in Advanced Potions -" Granger started going on unfazed by his comment until Draco cut her off.  
  
"The one by Lyan Walkers?"  
  
"Yes! She has also published that book about the Social Standings In-"  
  
"That one too. Have you read that chapter-"  
  
"Of course. I must say that was one of her best works-"  
  
"I agree but have you read her new book- "  
  
"I bought the whole set-"  
  
"Granger! Wait what exactly are you we doing?" Draco stopped realising that he was actually having a conversation with Granger. The goo must be poisonous, deadly he thought.  
  
"Everybody out! Then we might at least clean this room up. " Snape ordered to the class. Draco glared at Granger then picked himself up for the floor and walked out of the room.  
  
But not with out passing Potter who nodded said "Malfoy. . ."  
  
"Potter. . ."  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"NO YOU!"  
  
Keep that purple button down there pressing!! You know you want to. . . REVIEW!! 


End file.
